Ceramic multilayer circuits and methods for manufacturing them are described in the periodical "Productronic" No. 8, November 1995, pages 40 to 46 in the article "LTCC - die zwingende Alternative" (LTCC - the compelling alternative) by Bernhard H. Mussler et al., in which either pure silver is used for external metallizations or silver/palladium and/or gold are used in combination with intermediate conductor paths for external metallizations. When pure silver is used, corrosion occurs when storage conditions are undefined. When silver/palladium and/or gold are used in combination with intermediate conductor paths, diffusion processes (Kirkendall effect) occur at the transition from silver-filled feedthrough contact holes to silver/palladium or gold, and can lead to material impoverishment.